


Poetry in Motion

by krzed, projectml



Series: Project: Valentine's Day 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Romance, Valentine's Day, cat!Alya, chlolya, ladybug!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml
Summary: Cat!Alya and Ladybug!Chloe AU





	Poetry in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of Project: Miraculous Ladybug's Project: Valentine's Day, 2018.
> 
> Author  
> krezed - http://krzed.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta  
> aliensfordonuts - http://aliensfordonuts.tumblr.com

_ Your hair is bright as sunshine _

_ Your gorgeous sky blue eyes _

_ I wonder who you really are _

_ Beneath that strong disguise _

Alya stared down at the paper. She was no poet, but this was the best she could come up with. She gnawed on her eraser for a couple of seconds before crumpling the paper and tossing it in the wastebasket. Ladybug, though a little rough around the edges, was too much of a goddess and there was no way mere words could articulate her affections and adoration.

The class bell rang and she begrudgingly gathered her books and joined Marinette at the door. Little did she know that a certain blonde had ordered her red haired friend to dig through the trash for the paper she’d just thrown out. Sabrina handed the paper off to Chloe, who read over it and smiled.

“Think this means I have a chance with her, Sabrina?”

Sabrina looked from the paper to Chloe. “Are you sure it’s about you though? It could be about Ladybug. It’s no mystery the ‘Ladyblogger’ has a crush on her.”

“Um, I  _ am _ Ladybug, so that means Alya has a crush on  _ me _ .”

Tikki flew up and out of Chloe’s purse. “But Alya can’t know you’re Ladybug. You already broke the rules by telling Sabrina…”

“And everything turned out fine.” Chloe tucked the poem in her purse. “Seriously, Tikki, you worry too much.”

* * *

Alya flopped down on her bed and sighed. She never got to tell Ladybug she loved her, Chloe had caused  _ another _ Akuma, this time telling Kim off when he asked her out, and even worse, the Ladyblog footage Nino had gotten for her showed Ladybug kissing Chat Noire, and she couldn’t even remember it happening!

She turned her head to the pile of mail her mother had left on her desk, and she decided to flip through it. Junk, junk, magazine subscription (seriously, who reads magazines anymore?), junk...a card. Addressed to her. It was a red, heart shaped card with a poem written inside:

_ Your hair is like the sunset _

_ Your eyes an amber glow _

_ Your inner thoughts and dreams _

_ I hope to one day know _

 

_ Yes, your Valentine I will be _

_ Our love will be so true _

_ Together for eternity _

_ My heart belongs to you _

“Wow, Plagg, someone answered my poem...that I threw in the trash...because I have the linguistic skills of a hamster.”

“Couldn’t have been that bad, Red,” Plagg mumbled around a chunk of Camembert. “Who signed it?”

* * *

“What do you mean you didn’t sign it?” Chloe yelled into her phone, her knuckles white as her grip tightened on it.

She could hear Sabrina whimper on the other end. “Kim attacked right as I finished the poem! After you defeated him, I had to rush to get it to Alya’s house before she got home, and I just...forgot?”

Chloe groaned and fell back against her bed. How could she have the powers of good luck if her luck with love was this bad?

* * *

Chat Noire sat alone amidst the lit candles, her head sagging. It had been hours, and Ladybug still hadn’t shown up. Not like she’d outright agreed to show up. Chat sighed, her Valentine’s surprise wasted. She began blowing out the candles, telling herself she’d clean it up later, when she spied a blur of blonde on the balcony above her. This was Le Grand Paris, so...was that Chloe? She almost ignored the Akuma-causing brat, but her feline ears perked up when she heard...crying. Chloe was crying? Since when did she show any emotion other than anger or contempt?

Against her better judgment, Chat vaulted up to the uppermost balcony of Le Grand Paris and settled on the railing. “How is Paris’ princess this fine evening?”

Chloe’s head snapped around and she instinctually rubbed the tears from her eyes. She refused to let her partner see her like this. “Chat Noire, I swear I haven’t caused any Akumas lately, I swear.”

Chat blinked and tilted her head. She was...right. Chloe hadn’t been blatantly cruel to anyone recently. She’d actually been on her best behavior. “I...guess you’re right. But I’m not here to accuse, I’m here to check up on a crying princess. What’s bothering you?”

Chloe sniffed and leaned on the railing. She could always confide in Chat with the mask, so what was the harm in confiding in her without? “There’s this gir... _ guy _ I like, but I know sh, uh, he doesn’t like me the same way. I tried getting some ice cream to cheer me up, but that Andre guy kept going on about my ‘soulmate’ or whatever.” She rested her chin on her folded arms. “Like I have a soulmate. No one likes me.”

Chat had no idea why it bothered her to see Chloe this way. Maybe she was growing a soft spot for the girl. She’d been a great help when Nathanael got akumatized and tried to date her, so she’d proven she wasn’t as horrible as most believed. Once more against her better judgment, Chat extended a paw and said, “Come with me. I have something that will cheer you up.”

* * *

Chloe wandered out onto the bridge and took a deep breath. This was all part of becoming a hero. This was part of proving to everyone- to Alya -that she wasn’t the demon-child they believed her to be. This wouldn’t be that bad. She was just...apologizing for her behavior. Oh god why did that sound so horrible?

“M. Andre?” She stepped up to the ice cream cart. “I’m...s-sorry for coming across as short earlier today.” She shuffled on her feet until she felt Tikki prod her from within her jacket. “That was...totally uncalled for, and if it’s okay, I’d like that ice cream now?” A slightly harder prod came from Tikki. “Please?”

Andre smiled. “Apology accepted, Mlle. Bourgeois.” He twirled his scoop between his fingers. “Now for your frosty treat, I’m thinking…” Chloe cringed. Here he goes again with that soulmate garbage. “Peach for her eyes-”

“Uh, h-him?” Chloe interrupted.

Andre smiled knowingly. “But of course,  _ him.  _ Cherry for...his hair, and a dash of cinnamon for his fiery attitude.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. That...sounded exactly like Alya...and a certain feline someone who she  _ was totally not falling for no matter what Tikki said! _ Chloe paid for her ice cream and walked down the bridge. As she ate (and wow, was it good ice cream), she thought of last night, when Chat Noire had confessed her love for her amidst the beautiful candle display. Well, Ladybug, but same thing, right? She rubbed her cheek where Chat had kissed her and blushed.

No, there was no way she was falling for Chat.

* * *

The fight was a disaster from the start. Ladybug and Chat just couldn’t synchronize their moves. Chat refused to listen to Ladybug and Ladybug kept taking unnecessary risks. If not for Belle Abeille and Kitsune, they would have lost a half hour ago. Ladybug landed on a building and watched Kitsune (leave Adrien to give himself a Japanese name, the weeb) run interference while Belle snuck up behind. Chat landed beside her in a crouch and seemed to go out of her way to ignore the spotted heroine.

“Listen, Chat…”

“Why should I listen to you,  _ Chloe _ ?”

“Now is not the time,  _ Alya _ !” She stomped her foot. “Look, I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but right now we have to set aside our differences because Paris is depending on us!” She stepped forward and rested a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “We’ll bicker later, but now we need to work together. Please?”

Chat didn’t know what to think. This was Chloe Bourgeois. Queen Bitch of Francois Dupont, and causer of Akumas. But her she was, putting Paris first, putting something ahead of herself. And she’d said ‘please’. Chat nodded and asked for their plan. Ladybug gave her a soft, if not forced smile, and turned her attention back to the fight.

* * *

“You’re hurt,” Chat said.

“I’m fine,” Ladybug grunted, her hand to the bleeding wound in her shoulder.

“My ass.” Chat grabbed Ladybug’s arms and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her about the waist. “Come on, my place is closer.”

Four years. Four years since they first became Ladybug and Chat Noire. A mere year and a half since they learned each other’s identities and began avoiding each other outside of Akuma battles. Since then, they’d settled into a sort of amicable peace. They didn’t exactly hate each other, but they didn’t like each other either. They supported each other only so far as protecting Paris was concerned. If that included patching each other after particularly nasty fights, then so be it.

They both slipped inside Alya’s room and released their transformations. Alya dug under her bed for the first aid kit while Chleo peeled off her bloody shirt. While she did, she noticed something on Alya’s desk. A red, heart-shaped card with a poem written inside. Alya caught her staring and swiped the card up, stuffing it in a drawer before ordering Chloe to sit in the chair. She dabbed at the wound with some rubbing alcohol, but Chloe barely noticed the stinging pain.

“You kept it.” Alya lifted her head when Chloe spoke. “All these years, you kept the poem.”

“The po…” Alya’s eyes widened. “Wait, you wrote it?”

“Your hair is like the sunset, your eyes an amber glow,” Chloe recited. “You inner hopes and dreams, I hope to one day know.” She turned to Alya and worried her bottom lip. “I never told you, but…I loved you from the day we met. I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it.” She shrugged, and hissed when the pain in her shoulder spiked. “B-besides, the mayor’s daughter coming out of the closet? The scandal would kill my father’s career.”

“Chloe…”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for causing Akumas when we first started. I...just wanted the fame, the excitement, the attention, especially from the Ladyblog...from...you.” She tried to stem the tide of her tears, but she felt her will failing. “I was selfish, and I realize now that it was wrong, and when you found out I was Ladybug, I didn’t blame you for getting mad at me. For hating me.”

Alya was silent, unmoving for a few seconds. Then, she pressed a piece of gauze to Chloe’s shoulder and said, “I wasn’t mad because I hate you.” Chloe turned her head, but Alya wouldn’t meet her gaze. “I was mad because...I wanted to hate you, but I couldn’t. Even though I knew who you were and what you’d done, I still saw you as my Lady, and I was so furious that I couldn’t get past that.” She finally lifted her gaze to meet Chloe’s, not at all bothered by how close their faces were. “I guess what I’m trying to say is…

“Your hair is bright as sunshine ,your gorgeous sky blue eyes, I wonder who you really are, beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?”

Chloe smiled, her lips a breath away from Alya’s. “You sap,” she murmured, before closing the distance between them.


End file.
